Talk:O Brave New World
Requirement I think it's rank 2, but if anyone got the quest with r1 please correct me. I got the quest then and can't remember him offering it to me with r1 but I'm not 100% sure. Hans Maulwurf 11:25, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I have r1 Dust off those dwarf skills.. Alkar's Alchemical Acid came in mighty handy for this one. Great Dwarf Armor would also go well on the stair tanks. --Nunix 21:25, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :And, don't forget to change to the Delver title track! Stout-Hearted >>> Edification for this quest. (T/ ) 21:27, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Errf appears un-killable Wiped and rezzed numerous times, leaving poor Errf alone on top of the pyramid with several Destroyers picking on him. Little guy held his own 4 or 5 times. We finished the quest with 56% DP. He's one tough little bugger...Outback 07:37, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :This happened to me too, is it possible to fail this quest? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 21:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Dead Artisans failed quest? Artisans died, Erff still alive. Killed Shock of Destruction and his accompanying mob, quest did not update at all. Ran off killing other stuff in the area to make sure no destroyers were left. Mapped back to Vlox's Falls but Blorf had no reward. Possibly the quest is bugged, or maybe it's changed and if the Artisans die the quest fails. (Although I received no failed quest dialogue). -- Karalin (talk) 04:46, 24 September 2007 (CDT) For me, the Artisans died as well, but the quest was still completed. Maybe it was a one-time bug. Blaargh 05:26, 28 September 2007 (UTC) : Looks that way. Unfortunately when I did complete the quest the Artisans were still alive, so no way to test further. -- Karalin (talk) 13:55, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Artisans died, still was able to cpmplete quest. 19:48, 30 October 2007 (PST) Destroyer Mob Farming Seems like this quest is good for fighting mobs of Destroyer monsters. Any other quests like this? -- User:loggedoff 22:00, 2 October 2007 (PST) Repeatable? Is this quest repeatable? Rhia Aryx 00:03, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :No, I'm afraid it's not. Dagotta 22:10, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Great Trivia The "reference" for this quest's reject option is ridiculous and in no way a reference. It is what it is.-American Wrath//Talk 06:39, 20 March 2008 (UTC) : I have to agree, that is not a reference. I think if you have to preference the so called "reference" with "might be" it probably isn't.GW-Myth 04:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Tennessee's cleanup of the trivia section is a huge improvement, and I no longer have an objection.GW-Myth 12:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: ty (Please call me, TEF) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 00:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Quest glitched So I totally overlooked Erff (Yeah, Asura are small.), and went to this Altar building. I came there on top, getting notified about talking to Erff, though I didn't see him. When I went back, and talked to him, Erff, the quest started. At the point I came to the altar, a group of 4 destroyers stood there. No Erff in sight. Such an easy Master quest. Ge4ce 19:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC)